


Love the Job

by thronesecured (castlestormed)



Series: Love the Job [2]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Arguing, Conversations, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Canon, eternally put-upon Kitaniji is still one of my favorite things that i've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castlestormed/pseuds/thronesecured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Conductor loves his job. Most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love the Job

" No. No no no no **NO**."

"That kinda hurts me, hon. Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"Forget it! I _refuse_ to work so closely with a guy like you! Syncing? Passing some stupid puck thing? Feeling _your pain?_ Feel your own damn pain!"

Koki Kariya turned to their superior with a look on his face that was part resignation, part grin. "There you have it, sir, straight from the horse's mouth. You'll have to find another team for your little experiment."

"Who the hell are you calling a horse?" snapped the pink-haired Reaper at his shoulder.

"It's only a saying, sweetheart."

As the two begain to argue anew, they did so in the presence of none other than Megumi Kitaniji himself. It surprised him that Yashiro had let go of her temper so soon; she was usually so disciplined in the presence of an officer. The Conductor sighed and excused himself from the scene to slip in a phone call.

The Composer answered on the first ring, his voice modulated – as it always was – to casual interest.

"What news?"

"It's pretty bad, sir." Megumi winced as Yashiro upped her volume a few decibels. "It appears that the two you designated are...vastly incompatible."

"I'm rarely wrong in my assessment of people, Megumi." The Composer wasn't laughing at him but his tone always made him feel as though he was.

"Yes, well, forgive me for contradicting you, but I'm afraid this arrangement will lead to murder."

"But everyone in the Game is already dead, my dear Conductor."

"You know what I mean."

A 'hm' breezed across the earpiece of the Conductor's phone, followed by a thoughtful pause; he waited in respectful silence for the Composer to speak. The Composer always took his time; then again, he did live on a different plane compared to the rest of them. Megumi often wished that it were easier to level with his superior. It was difficult to predict why he went with the choices that he chose.

Something at that moment decided to detonate, interrupting Megumi's thoughts. It was loud enough to startle him into turning around, particularly when a girlish shriek cut through the air less than a second after it.

From the furious look on Yashiro's face to the fading tendrils of smoke emanating from under one of her partially burned boots, Megumi did not even need to see Kariya's shaking shoulders to determine what had happened. The Harrier was fond of his jokes, no matter if they broke rules about putting fellow Reapers in danger and using deadly devices within HQ.

At least this wasn't his office.

As he sighed and turned away from the mess (not his problem when he had a bigger headache to contend with), the Composer spoke: "Was that an explosion?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"I hope you do, sir."

The Composer laughed a whispery laugh which he took as his cue.

"We have a couple of recruits with more co-op working experience on the field. I could have Konishi draw up a list if you like—" The Composer cut him off with a languid tut-tut.

"Megumi, don't be droll. You should know how I work by now."

Oh he did know, all too well. Didn't mean he couldn't try to put his own opinions into play. He was Conductor and he would have his thoughts heard.

Anyway it wasn't that he didn't _like_ the pair that the Composer had chosen.

Koki Kariya, while not exemplary in attendance or work ethic, was skillful in his own right. Sneaky too, in trying to keep that talent under wraps, but he couldn't hide it from Megumi. Aside from unlimited access to records and records of personal information, Megumi had seniority over Kariya, a fortune very few had access to (or were even aware about; Kariya was quite good at deflecting questions related to his experience in the field).

Megumi had been there when the kid first came in so he was in a better position than most to judge his behavior. He put an incredible amount of effort into living a laidback life that it had confused Megumi when, after a decade or so of flying solo, he decided to take on a partner.

'Spitfire' was probably a very tame description of her brazen personality but loud or no, Yashiro was very dedicated to living the life of an exemplary Reaper. She was on the way to finishing up her first year, and her career was already drawing comparisons to Mitsuki Konishi's rise through the ranks.

What Kariya had been thinking on that day, volunteering like that, was the stuff of rumors. Some called alcohol into the picture, and there were counts of bribery and promises of extra time off from work. Within moments the Reapers' had a new love team to crow about in between the long, lazy days of rest time and Game time. The entertainment that poured forth from such rumors was certainly something that added color to his day.

But being the Conductor was a full-time job and he had to look past the fun and into the practicality.

Was it really a merit to the ranks to have such a dysfunctional team? On their own, either Reaper had potential. Putting them together – _allowing_ them to stay together – seemed too much like a recipe for disaster.

A giggle from his phone brought him back to the present.

"You think too much, Megumi."

He shrugged, despite knowing that the action wouldn't be seen. "Part of the job, sir."

"That doesn't mean you have to think twenty-four seven. Be more spontaneous. Take a leaf out of Kariya's book."

This made him smile.

"What are you planning with this?"

"Oh, you know." The Composer's voice went a shade deeper as he allowed his amusement to break through. "It's interesting. A coming together of opposites. Kind of makes you want to see what'll happen if you pit them together."

"So you're appealing to the romantic in you, is that it? Opposites attract?"

"Don't put me on the same level as your men, Megumi." Despite the chiding words, the tone remained light. "Either way, they're both interesting, don't you think?"

"Play with us all you want, Composer, but remember that I draw a line somewhere. This little experiment of yours might ruin two very good candidates for the office. I care about my men."

"You have women in your ranks too, Conductor. Sexist much?"

"You know what I mean." By this time, the Conductor's tone had gone deep with amusement too. And resignation. Sometimes, most powerful being at Shibuya or no, the Composer acted like a teenaged boy who had just discovered the freedom of adolescence and was reveling in a newfound feeling of self-authority. "...so, official order then, is it? Shall I make it known that the Composer wishes this union to be made? It might make the transition easier on Yashiro."

"Oh heavens no. Go ahead and take all of the blame, Megumi. I'll be enjoying this from the sidelines."

"As always, huh."

"Put them to work quickly, hm? Results come faster with action."

"As you wish."

Click.

Megumi adjusted his shades and put on his Head Honcho face. Part of him decided that he may as well enjoy this, even if it could go wrong in all the dangerous ways. Because, imagine, if it all went _right,_  he could have an indispensable team in the ranks. If they got better, maybe he could even bend the rules a bit and make them co-Game Master someday. The Players getting in were growing stronger all the time so it was only right to even the odds by pitting them against Reapers who played like them. Two-on-two. Had a nice ring to it.

He faced them and saw Yashiro, one arm around Kariya's neck, yanking backwards with all her strength.

"You know what? I think I'll do everyone a favor and rip all this ridiculous hair out!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

" **Try me.** "

Well. Everyone behaved like children at the beginning. It was simply his misfortune that he couldn't delegate the task of babysitter to anyone else.

 _I love my job_ , thought Megumi Kitaniji as he drew closer to yet another problematic pet project that wasn't his and yet was expected (required) to take responsibility for. _I love my job I love my job I. Love. My. Job._


End file.
